


One Night Wonders

by kinksock22



Series: Threesome [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Dean/Sam/Heather, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Het and Slash, Incest Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Someone Finds Out About Wincest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weecest - mentioned, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at the kink meme: <i>Just what it says. Sam and Dean's experience with Heather was apparently quite memorable--I want to know all about it. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>I want a long, satisfying night with both Dean and Sam having sex with Heather and making it clear that they are into each other as well. I want Heather to be okay with them and maybe even get off on it. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>oral sex, rimming, anal sex, blowjobs, dp--the whole nine yards, please!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a little more schmoopy than I intended in places. I blame Sam and Dean and their epic love. Set some random time in season seven, after 7.19 Of Grave Importance.

Sam settles back in his seat, smiling and rolling his eyes fondly at his brother as he sips at his second beer. Dean’s in the middle of telling Heather about their first encounter with a wendigo, their first official case back together after Sam left Stanford. At the time, he was so angry, hell-bent on revenge and finding Dad and mourning Jess, he couldn’t see how awesome it was to be back with Dean, to fall right back into their easy bond. With years of distance and a lot of perspective, he can appreciate the story now, how easy things had been back then and they didn’t even realize it. They had saved Tommy, Haley and Ben and it had felt good to win.  
  
Heather snorts a laugh, leaning heavily against Dean’s side. She’s beautiful, there’s no question about that – long red hair and curves to die for – and exactly Dean’s type. Add in the fact that she’s a hunter, and a pretty kick-ass one at that, and she’s Dean’s dream woman. Hell, Sam even finds himself interested. She reminds him a little of Annie.  
  
Dean pours them all another shot and flashes Heather that infamous Dean Winchester panty-melting smirk and of course she eats it up, like any normal red-blooded woman would. But the usual jealously and possessiveness that Sam feels when Dean just can’t stop himself from flirting just isn’t there this time. Things are actually good with them for a change, the best it’s been in a long damn time and Sam knows, deep down, even if Dean would take her back to her room or out to the car, that _he’ll_ be the one Dean comes home to – will _always_ be the one Dean comes home to – and _he’s_ the one person on this planet that his brother loves.  
  
They continue drinking for a while, laughing and sharing war-stories – the funny or stupid ones; they’ve all seemed to come to some unspoken agreement to can the angsty and sad ones for the night – and Dean and Heather keep flirting more and more as the night wears on. Sam knows where it’s going, honestly he knew from the moment they ran into her out in the woods. Sam flashes his brother and Heather a genuine smile and stands up, ready to call it a night and let them get on with it.  
  
“I’m gonna head back to the room,” Sam states softly. Concerned green eyes snap to him and Dean’s good mood sours instantly. That’s the last damn thing Sam wants. “I’m okay,” he assures preemptively, knowing his brother was gearing up to ask.  
  
To his utmost surprise, Heather stands up as well, barely swaying – yet another sign that she was literally made for Dean, nothing hotter to his brother than a woman that can handle her liquor – and smiles at Sam, heat in her chocolate-brown eyes. “That actually sounds like a great idea. How ‘bout we all head outta here? Maybe continue this party back at your room?”  
  
For once, they’d opted to get a single King instead of two Queens. Sam thinks it was Dean’s way of trying to make it up to him for dragging Sam into this hunt when Sam really just wanted to pass it off to someone else – they kinda have more important things on their plate right now, but then again, they usually always do. Which wouldn’t really be too big of a deal if they hadn’t introduced themselves already to Heather as brothers. She’s a pretty cool freaking chick but Sam doubts she’s _that_ cool. And even if she isn’t after what it seems like she’s hinting pretty hard at, it’d be damn hard to explain away the one bed.  
  
This isn’t the first time they’ve done this but it’s admittedly pretty freaking rare. She’d be only the fourth. But none of the others had ever known that they’re brothers nor were the other chicks hunters. This could go wrong in so many ways.  
  
Sam glances at Dean, not at all surprised to see that his brother’s on board. Dean is the king of hedonism after all. “Well, three’s a crowd and I’m sure y’all don’t want me crashing your party,” Sam replies, ignoring the way that Dean rolls his eyes.  
  
Heather licks her lips and leans over the table, the tank top beneath her unbuttoned flannel barely enough to cover the swell of her breasts. “In this case, three is definitely not a crowd,” she murmurs, flashing Sam a smirk. “Don’t tell me that the famous Winchester brothers have never double-teamed a chick.”  
  
Jesus, she’s not Dean’s perfect girl. She’s the female version of Dean.  
  
“’course we have, sweetheart,” Dean damn-near purrs, tossing one arm around her shoulders. Sam glares at his brother, hoping that he’ll be able to get the point through the haze of alcohol and the promise of kinky sex.  
  
“Awesome,” she smirks. “So, let’s do this.”  
  
She turns toward the door, Dean’s arm still around her shoulders and Dean looks back at Sam, that wide, little-boy grin pulling up his lips and waggles his eyebrows. “King bed,” Sam grits out mostly under his breath.  
  
Dean shrugs one shoulder and waves him off. Sam rolls his eyes and follows them out into the warm night air. Sam offers Heather the front seat, trying to be a proper gentleman, but Heather just snorts and climbs in, scooting across the bench until she’s pressed against Dean’s side and dips down, looking at him through the open door. “Plenty’a room,” she smiles.  
  
Sam crowds in next to her and as soon as the door closes behind him and Dean starts the car, Heather turns toward Sam, one hand slipping into his hair as she pulls him into a kiss. Dean mutters a curse mostly under his breath and Sam feels the car lurch as Dean presses down harder on the gas. She’s warm and soft against him, small and fragile feeling even though he knows she’s not and it throws him for a moment. It’s been a while since he’s been with anyone other than Dean. But it doesn’t take long to get with the program, a low moan rumbling in his chest as he cups her face, kissing her back, their tongues sliding together. He feels Dean’s arm across the back of the seat, his brother’s fingers brushing against the back of his neck and Sam’s cock twitches against his zipper. Maybe this isn’t such a bad idea after all.  
  
It doesn’t take long to get to their room. Dean is out of the car quicker than Sam’s seen him move in a long time, circling around to Sam’s side and wrenching open the door. Heather pulls away and leans over Sam, pulling Dean closer with one hand fisted in his t-shirt. They kiss right in front of Sam and he has to admit that it’s pretty fucking hot. The other times they’ve done this Sam mostly did it for Dean, knowing that his brother missed women and pussy but wouldn’t sleep around on him – that was back before things got so fucked up between them. Sure, Sam had enjoyed it but none of those other experiences even remotely come close to this. And they haven’t even really gotten started yet.  
  
Unable to merely sit still and watch, Sam grabs the back of Dean’s neck with one hand, the other curling into Heather’s long, auburn-red curls. She pulls away, lips kiss-bruised already, cheeks flushed a pretty petal-pink and looks between them, dark eyes taking in the familiar, probably possessive, hold Sam has on Dean.  
  
“Wanna see you two kiss,” she purrs, cupping both their faces.  
  
Dean doesn’t hesitate. He turns toward Sam and smashes their lips together, the kiss instantly, naturally deepening. Sam can hear Heather moan but for the moment it’s just on his periphery, most of his attention on Dean, the familiar heat that just kissing his brother builds, overwhelming him.  
  
“Fuck, that’s hot,” Heather breathes.  
  
To Sam’s displeasure, Dean pulls away and winks at her, flashing her that same smirk from the bar, the one he’s given countless women over the years. “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, sweetheart.”  
  
“Can’t wait,” she grins back.  
  
Okay, so maybe she’s an even cooler chick than Sam thought. Maybe the brother thing turns her on like it does them.  
  
“C’mon, Sammy,” Dean urges.  
  
Sam and Heather pile out of the Impala and follow Dean into the room. Sam stands back and watches her look around. This will be the test. To his surprise, she doesn’t mention the bed, just turns to Dean and takes a step closer, impatient hands pushing at his jacket. Dean goes one step further and shrugs out of his over-shirt then reaches out and grabs Sam’s wrist, tugging him closer. It’s a little bit of a blur for a few moments, hands everywhere, pulling and tugging at clothes, helping each other get undressed. By the time Sam’s brain catches back up, they’re standing in the middle of the room, all three of them naked, Heather between them.  
  
She reaches back blindly and grabs Sam’s wrist – same as Dean had – and pulls him against her back as Dean presses against her front. Sam curls one hand around her hip and one around Dean’s, watching as Dean dips down and kisses her, slow and deep. She moans and arches into him then presses back against Sam, her petite body dwarfed by their height and bulk. He drops his head and noses aside her hair, kisses and nips at her neck.  
  
She pulls away from Dean with a gasp, her head tilting back against Sam’s shoulder. “Wanna see you kiss again,” she breathes. “So fuckin’ hot seein’ the two’a you together.”  
  
Dean grabs a handful of Sam’s hair and kisses him, wet and dirty, over her shoulder. Sam pulls away after a few long moments, forcing himself not to get lost in his brother’s talented lips and tongue. He turns his attention back to Heather, the hand on her hip sliding up her stomach to palm her breast. He watches over her shoulder as Dean drops one hand down between her legs. Heather moans and presses back against Sam, her chest heaving, and it’s weird to think that he pretty much knows what she’s feeling considering how many times he’s had his brother’s thick, nimble fingers inside him, driving him fucking crazy.  
  
“Bed,” she gasps.  
  
They stumble toward the bed, landing in a heap of sweaty bodies and tangled limbs, Heather still sandwiched between them. Dean’s still got his hand between her legs and Sam presses up against her back, his cock hard and leaking against the curve of her ass. He reaches down and slides his hand between her legs as well, feels his brother fucking two fingers into her. He teases his own fingers around her slick, bare folds and around her clit, scraping his teeth over the curve of her neck when she throws her head back against his shoulder. Together they work her to a quick orgasm that leaves her panting and nearly boneless between them.  
  
“Touch each other,” she rasps.  
  
Dean pulls his fingers away from her and reaches up, smears the sticky-wet tips across Sam’s lips before leaning in to kiss him, wet and dirty. Sam’s distantly aware of her wiggling out from between them and crawling up to the top of the bed but mostly all he can focus on is Dean’s lips and tongue, the feeling of his brother’s body pressing against his own when Dean scoots closer. Sam rocks his hips forward, their cocks dragging together, a moan tearing from his throat when Dean’s hand slides down his back, same fingers that where just in Heather grabbing his ass and urging him into a loose rhythm.  
  
“Fuck, that’s even hotter than the kissing,” Heather breathes.  
  
Dean pulls away after one last nip to Sam’s bottom lip and turns to her. “What else d’you wanna see, sweetheart?” Dean asks, tone low and rough, that whiskey-rough growl that always sends chills down Sam’s spine.  
  
“Am I runnin’ this show, cowboy?” she asks playfully.  
  
Dean shrugs one shoulder and smirks at her. “Well, you _are_ a guest after all,” he drawls. “And I figure, lady’s choice.”  
  
Heather snorts out a laugh and rolls her eyes. “Guess I should ask if there’s anything that’s not on the menu ‘fore I start ordering.”  
  
“Everything’s fair game, darlin’.”  
  
Her lips part and her eyes darken more. “Holy shit,” she breathes. “ _Everything_?”  
  
Dean licks his lips and nods. “Everything,” he confirms.  
  
Despite being naked with two mostly-strangers and in the middle of sex, Sam can see Heather’s brain working. During the hunt, she proved to be just as smart as she is skilled and it doesn’t take long for her to figure it out. Sam sees the moment that realization hits. “Really,” she says softly. “So you two…” she trails off, gesturing between them.  
  
“Yeah,” Dean answers honestly. “That a problem?”  
  
“Not even a little,” she answers easily, honestly, with a smile. “From the shit I’ve heard on the rumor mill, actually makes a stupid amount of sense.” Her smile turns into a smirk and she shrugs one shoulder. “’course, ya can’t always trust hunters,” she adds. “Bunch’a drunk idiots, most of ‘em.” She looks between them, serious for a moment. “I take it no one knows,” she states quietly.  
  
“No,” Sam answers.  
  
“Okay,” she nods. “I can see why. Even though it’d really be no one’s fuckin’ business.” She looks between them again, chewing on her bottom lip. “It’s actually really freakin’ hot,” she murmurs. “I mean, two guys that look like the two’a you, well that’s hot enough. But there’s just something… scorching about the brother thing.”  
  
Sam will be lucky if Dean doesn’t adopt this chick or run off and marry her.  
  
Dean smirks at her and slides his hand into Sam’s hair, rocks his hips forward again. Sam isn’t at all surprised to feel that his brother’s still hard – not much can derail Dean once he gets going, even Serious Talks – but what _does_ surprise him is the fact that he still is. “You like seein’ us together?” Dean purrs, gaze intent on her even as his hand wonders back down Sam’s spine, over the curve of his ass.  
  
“Hell yeah,” Heather breathes.  
  
Dean turns his attention to Sam for a moment, his smile soft, loving, the smile that only Sam ever gets to see, Dean’s _real_ smile. “Want me to suck your cock while you eat her out, little brother?” he rasps.  
  
Sam and Heather moan in unison. Dean smirks. Bastard _knows_ what that shit does to Sam.  
  
“What’d’ya say?” he asks, looking between the two of them. Heather nods quickly, chewing on her bottom lip. “Awesome. Switch spots with her, Sammy. On your back,” Dean commands. Sam isn’t even remotely surprised that Dean has taken control of the proceedings, even though he told Heather just a few short minutes ago that this was her show.  
  
Before Sam can move, Dean pulls him into a heated, passionate kiss. “You okay?” he whispers against Sam’s lips, low enough to be between them, even with how close Heather is. Sam nods, flashes his brother a smile.  
  
Sam stretches out in the middle of the mattress, on his back. Dean grabs Heather’s hips and kisses her quickly before guiding her to turn around and straddle Sam’s head. Sam’s mouth waters and he can’t stop himself from reaching up and grabbing her hips, pulling her down until he’s sitting on his face, his tongue darting out to lick over her smooth folds, once, twice, before pushing inside her wet heat. Heather moans, her hands braced on Sam’s chest, her thighs trembling and squeezing around his head.  
  
Dean pushes his legs open and settles between them, one hand holding the base of his cock as he licks a thick, wet stripe up the underside, tongue swirling around the tip, dipping into the slit. Sam squeezes his eyes closed when the head of his dick is suddenly pushing between Dean’s lips, his brother taking him in deep right away. He moans, his fingers tightening around Heather’s hips and she jerks, grinds down hard against his mouth, his tongue. The wet sounds of licking and sucking fill the room and it’s so deliciously dirty and sexy and Sam’s honestly concerned that he isn’t going to last long, no matter how hard he tries to hold back.  
  
Dean slides two fingers into his mouth next to Sam’s cock, gets them nice and wet, then trails them down over Sam’s balls, teases at his perineum then further back, swirling around his rim. Sam spreads his legs wider and moans in encouragement. Dean pushes one finger inside as he bobs his head, swallowing around Sam’s stiff length, hollowing his cheeks and wiggling his tongue against the thick vein and the bundle of nerves below the ridge.  
  
Following his brother’s example, Sam pushes two fingers into Heather and swirls his tongue around her clit, his moan echoing hers. She lifts one hand from his chest and he hears – and feels – his brother moan. Tilting his head just slightly, Sam can see around the curve of her hip, sees her small but strong hand curled around Dean’s cock, jerking him off slow and steady. It pushes him too close to the edge and he nudges Dean’s side with his knee, pulling away from Heather long enough to gasp his brother’s name.  
  
Dean pulls away with one last strong suck, his fingers tightening briefly around the base of Sam’s cock, effectively pulling him back from the edge. Even though Sam needed him to stop he still can’t quite bite back a frustrated huff. Dean chuckles and nuzzles against his balls, presses a sweet kiss to the inside of his thigh before pulling away completely. Heather flops onto the mattress next to him, grinning, and leans into his side, kissing him wet and messy, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. Sam’s aware of the mattress dipping and the sound of Dean digging in his duffel but he ignores it for the moment in favor of kissing Heather breathless.  
  
They pull apart when Dean crawls back onto the bed, a box of condoms and lube in his hands. He drops everything onto the nightstand then grabs a handful of Heather’s messy, sweat-damp hair and pulls her into a kiss, sharing her taste and Sam’s between them.  
  
“Any requests of something you absolutely want to happen ‘fore the night’s over?” Dean asks, voice even deeper and growlier after having Sam’s cock down his throat.  
  
“I’m open for whatever, hot stuff,” Heather smirks. “But at some point, I want you both. At the same time.”  
  
Sam and Dean glance quickly at each other then back to her. They’re not small guys and she’s a tiny thing. No other girl has ever asked for that. “You up for it, Winchester?” she taunts with a smirk.  
  
“Oh, darlin’,” Dean returns the smirk. “Ain’t nothin’ me and Sammy ain’t up for.”  
  
“Alright then.”  
  
“We’ll get to that,” Dean drawls. “But first…” he waggles his eyebrows and sits back on his heels, idly stroking his cock. “I was thinkin’ that you and Sam could get a little 69 goin’ while I work on openin’ him up.”  
  
“Works for me,” Heather purrs.  
  
“What’d’ya say, Sammy?” Dean asks. “Wanna eat her out s’more while I eat you out?”  
  
“Fuck, Dean,” Sam moans, his cock twitching against his stomach.  
  
“Flip over for me,” Dean murmurs, grabbing the back of Sam’s neck and pulling him into a kiss, his lips sliding down Sam’s jaw, back to his ear. “Hands and knees, baby boy,” Dean whispers against his ear, biting down on the sensitive skin beneath.  
  
Heather is already on her back, legs spread wide, pussy glistening in the low light from Sam’s spit and her own slick. Dean dips down and licks the length of her slit, sucks briefly at her clit before pulling away, flashing Sam a shit-eating grin. “Go on, bro,” he urges, jerking his chin toward her.  
  
Sam crawls between her legs, shoulders under her creamy, smooth thighs, and picks back up where he was, flicking his tongue over her clit, pushing it inside her, burying his face in her cunt as far as he can. Dean kneels between Sam’s legs, palms his ass cheeks and pulls him open, dips down and licks from the back of his balls up to the top of his ass. He repeats the move once, twice, then concentrates on Sam’s hole, pushing against the furl of muscle, swirling his tongue around the rim, licking and sucking as Sam feels himself start to relax, the muscle starting to loosen.  
  
He moans and pushes two fingers into Heather, fucking her with them while Dean rims him stupid. He’s so hard that it’s almost painful, cock throbbing and leaking like a busted pipe. Heather is moaning and writhing beneath him, both hands fisted in his hair as she thrusts up against him, practically riding his face. He sucks and licks at her clit, pushing his fingers in as deep as possible, moaning against her when he feels the tip of Dean’s tongue push inside him, Dean’s thumb rubbing against his perineum at the same time. Thankfully Dean knows him really fucking well and reaches beneath him, fingers clamping down on his cock again to keep him from coming.  
  
Heather cries out, back arching, legs tightening around Sam’s head as he pushes her into another orgasm. He works her through it then pulls away when she lets out a shaky whimper, turns his head into her thigh as Dean keeps going, slipping a finger inside next to his tongue.  
  
“Dean,” Sam moans, the sound muffled slightly by Heather’s soft, sweaty skin.  
  
“Whassa matter, Sammy?” Dean pulls away long enough to ask, carefully pushing a second finger inside next to the first one, tips almost automatically rubbing across Sam’s prostate.  
  
“Fuck me,” Sam blurts out.  
  
Dean drapes himself over Sam’s back, wrist twisting as he fucks his fingers in deeper. He bites Sam’s shoulder, the back of his neck, teeth scraping over his thundering pulse. “Wanna be the meat in the sandwich first, Sammy?” Dean rasps against his ear, nipping at the lobe.  
  
“Yes,” Sam hisses, turns his head enough to kiss Dean, sloppy and off-center. He can taste himself on Dean’s lips and tongue, even over the lingering flavor of Heather’s pussy and it makes him moan, thrusting back against Dean’s fingers.  
  
Dean pulls away and looks down at Heather. “What’d’ya say? Want Sammy first while I fuck him?”  
  
“Hell yeah,” Heather answers quickly, breathlessly.  
  
Dean reaches over and grabs the condoms and lube. He rips open one with his teeth and reaches below Sam, kissing the back of Sam’s shoulder as he rolls the latex down over Sam’s cock. Sam moans at his brother’s touch and leans back, head pressing back against Dean’s shoulder. He’s already on sensory overload, never thought that this night would turn out like this, even when it was obvious that Heather was offering at the bar.  
  
Dean quickly slicks up his own cock and his fingers, working two then three into Sam once again, opening him fast but thorough. He kisses Sam’s temple, his cheek, the back of his neck as he guides Sam’s cock into Heather, the tight heat nearly too much. Sam squeezes his eyes closed and clenches his jaw, whole body trembling.  
  
“Fuck her good, baby,” Dean whispers against his ear, nuzzling his nose briefly through Sam’s sweat-damp hair.  
  
Sam starts slow, pushing in carefully. He’s not conceited but he’s a big guy, especially where it counts, and the last thing he wants is to hurt her. Heather moans and grabs his biceps, short fingernails digging into flesh and muscle. He stops once he’s inside, all three of them panting and covered in sweat.  
  
“Fuck, Sam,” Dean groans, squeezing one arm around Sam’s waist. “So fuckin’ hot. Look so good inside her, little brother.” Heather moans, squeezes her eyes closed and Sam can feel her inner walls flutter around his cock. It’s weird – in a good, and hot, way – knowing that there’s someone else in the world that _knows_ , that thinks this thing between them is just as hot as they do. “Hold still, ‘kay?” Dean murmurs, lining himself up against Sam’s loosened hole.  
  
Sam groans as Dean pushes into him, his head falling down between his shoulders. To his surprise, he feels Heather’s hand on his cheek, glances up to see her watching him. He flashes her a shaky smile and dips down to press a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. He can see concern in her eyes along with the heat and want and he wants to tell her that he’s okay, that she doesn’t need to worry about him. He wants to tell her that this is far from the first time Dean’s been inside him, that they’ve been doing this since they were teenagers and that Sam actually loves the burning stretch, loves feeling Dean fill him up, split him wide open. But he can’t get his throat or lips to work, too overwhelmed by the warmth of her around his cock and the searing heat of Dean pushing into him.  
  
Dean stops once he’s buried to the hilt. He cards one hand through Sam’s hair, kisses the back of his neck. Sam clenches down around him, silently letting Dean know he’s okay, and they both moan. Dean starts a slow, careful rhythm and Sam lets Dean’s hips drive his own. It takes a few thrusts but they fall into rhythm together, the few times they’ve done this coming back to them, muscle memory reminding them how to move in tandem. Heather moans and lets go of Sam’s arm with one hand, reaches up and grabs the back of Dean’s neck, connecting the three of them even more. She leans up and kisses first Sam then Dean, dark eyes sparkling when she pulls away.  
  
“This is so fuckin’ hot,” she breathes. “Can’t wait to feel both’a you inside me.”  
  
As amazing as this feels, Sam’s pretty sure they need to stop if she wants that to happen. Before he can suggest the positon change though, Dean reaches down between them, thumb sliding over her clit. Heather moans and arches into the touch, inner walls tightening even more around Sam. Dean picks up the strength and pace of his thrusts, which in turn causes Sam to fuck into Heather harder and faster, their combined moans echoing loudly around the room.  
  
Dean works Heather to another quick orgasm and Sam bites the inside of his jaw nearly bloody to keep from coming himself when she clenches down around him, her head thrown back, eyes closed, chest heaving. He drops his head and mouths at the curve of her breast, swirls his tongue around her nipple, anything to take his mind off the sheer pleasure coursing through his body, Dean nailing his prostate on every other thrust totally not helping.  
  
“Dean,” Sam moans once Heather stops shaking.  
  
Dean pulls away, kissing the small of Sam’s back when he can’t bite back a whimper. Dean flops down on the mattress and grabs a condom for himself, hands steadying Heather’s hips when she crawls into his lap. “Turn around, sweetheart,” Dean murmurs against her lips when she kisses him.  
  
They get Heather turned around, Dean half propped up on pillows. He guides himself into her, both their eyes squeezing closed for a few moments. “Okay,” Dean rasps, breathless. “C’mon, Sammy.”  
  
Sam crawls between his brother’s legs and lines himself up when Dean pulls Heather back against his chest. Their eyes lock for a second over her shoulder and Dean flashes him a shaky smile. Sam pushes forward, his latex-covered cock sliding along the underside of Dean’s shaft, Heather’s tight heat engulfing them both.  
  
“Oh God,” Heather groans, both hands squeezing Sam’s hips. He stops once he’s mostly inside, honestly afraid to push anymore. “So full,” she adds breathlessly. “And so fuckin’ good.”  
  
Dean huffs out a breathless chuckle and slides his hands up over her ribs to her breasts, thumbs teasing the tight buds of her nipples. Sam’s pretty fucking sure that if any of them move a muscle, he’s going blow. It takes a long few moments before he pulls back enough from the edge and he leans forward, trailing his lips over Heather’s collarbone.  
  
“Heather, sweetheart,” Dean murmurs, kissing along her jaw, her neck. “Think you can wrap one arm around Sam?” She nods and slides her arm around Sam’s waist, hand pressing against the small of Sam’s back. “Alright, good. Slip two fingers inside him.”  
  
She once again does as Dean says, carefully, slowly pushing two slender fingers into Sam. It’s nowhere near the feeling of having Dean inside him but Sam still moans, biting down hard on the skin over her collarbone. “Harder,” he grunts.  
  
She pulls her fingers almost all the way out before thrusting them back in, hard and fast, and Sam moans, unable to stop his hips from jerking. Dean bites off a curse and suddenly they’re moving, thrusting into her in counter-rhythm, their cocks sliding against each other wet and messy. Heather continues to finger Sam, catching his sweet spot on every second or third thrust and he honestly can’t hold on much longer.  
  
“Dean, ‘m gonna,” Sam breathes. “So close…”  
  
“Fuck, me too, Sammy,” Dean growls.  
  
Heather reaches between herself and Sam and he can feel her rubbing her clit, hips jerking erratically as she tries to keep up with them. “Right there with ya,” she adds, strained and breathless.  
  
Sam comes first, crying out and pushing in deep, the feeling of Dean’s cock rubbing against his as he comes surreal and really fucking hot. Heather adds another finger inside him, rhythm a little awkward as she keeps rubbing herself with her other hand. She follows Sam over the edge not long after, crying out weakly and collapsing against Sam’s chest, both of them shaking. Dean’s last, groaning deep in his throat, his cock twitching and pulsing against Sam’s softening length, sending shivery aftershocks through Sam.  
  
Dean helps Heather collapse onto the mattress next to them before stripping of his own condom then Sam’s, tossing them into the can. Sam flops down on the other side of Dean, eyes closed. Dean settles between him and Heather and Sam forces his eyes open to see Heather cuddled up against Dean’s side in much the same way Sam is. Dean wraps an arm around each of them, presses a kiss to Heather’s lips then Sam’s before settling back against the pillows.  
  
“You can stay if ya wanna,” Dean murmurs, sliding one hand into Sam’s hair, tips of his fingers rubbing Sam’s scalp soothingly. “We can have breakfast in the mornin’. Maybe round two if you’re up to it ‘fore headin’ out.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan,” Heather answers with a sleepy, sated grin.  
  
Sam closes his eyes again and snuggles closer to his brother’s side, face buried against Dean’s neck. He really doubts that either of them will forget Heather anytime soon.


End file.
